


And So It Goes

by elizzleonizzle



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Trauma, F/M, Hawkeye - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?, a Drabble of smth I have in my head??????, ehhhhhhhh idk m8, i tried guys, idk what this is, uhhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizzleonizzle/pseuds/elizzleonizzle
Summary: In which Clint Barton loses what he has left





	And So It Goes

Clint should’ve known this wouldn’t last. 

The peace, the quiet; It was too good to be true. 

He had been at home with his family, soaking in the warmth of being surrounded by everything he loved; the musty scent of the barn, the stiffness of the hay held in tight rolls for the horses and cow to eat in the upcoming winter, the comfort of sleeping under handmade quilts at night, holding his wife close as they listened to each other’s breathing and the crickets outside. 

Of course it had been too good to be true. 

Clint had been awoken by the sound of the proximity alarm he had installed in an anxiety induced stupor going off. He sat up in bed, racking his brain for any reason the alarm could have gone off. Was it the mailman? No, it was too early. Perhaps the weekly delivery of horse feed? But it wasn’t supposed to come until Thursday…

Heart beating rapidly, Clint pulled himself out of the comfort of the handmade quilt and the warmth of his wife’s arms and reached for his trusty bow and quiver, trusting himself with them more than a gun (which was hidden from the children in Clint’s sock drawer; they knew better than to touch his bow). As he headed down the hallway, he checked each child’s room for anything out of the ordinary. They were all fast asleep, even little baby Nathaniel. They were undisturbed by the alarm beeping, unconscious to the world. 

Clint took off for the stairs, taking them two at a time, and crouched low as he peered through the kitchen window. There was nothing but the stillness of the dark trees surrounding the farm. Even the chickens were fast asleep. He opened the door with a creak, and army-rolled across the porch. His breath caught in his throat, and he had no idea why: he was a master assassin, SHIELD agent, an Avenger for God’s sake. He had gone through more stressful situations than this. 

But he couldn’t stop the slight sweat that pooled in his palms as he took off running for the entrance to the farm. He gripped his bow harder and tightened his quiver across his back. There was probably nothing wrong, anyway. A deer probably trigger the alarm and Clint was just overreacting when he could be asleep and dreaming about dogs and shit. 

His thoughts came to a screeching halt as he saw a piece of paper lying in the middle of the path. He picked it up and read it quickly, his throat tightening as he saw the words scribbled on the paper. 

Clint turned and ran toward the house, waving his arms. 

“Laura, Laura!” He screamed, his throat burning. “LAURA—“ 

The house exploded. 

The assassin was thrown back, his head hitting a nearby tree. His ears were filled with ringing and his mouth tasted of copper. Clint stayed there, slumped against the oak as he watched his family burn in front of him. He curled into a ball, and the note flashed in front of his eyes. 

/This is for Budapest/

He was still in that position when SHIELD arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk


End file.
